


like my heart is hitting the ground

by queermccoy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blow Jobs, Come Shot, First Time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mentioned Richie Tozier, Past Homophobic Violence, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spanking, Spit Kink, The Quarry (IT), Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/pseuds/queermccoy
Summary: Spending time on the Hanlon family farm is an act of rebellion, even if it doesn’t look like one. For Eddie, mucking stalls and hefting hay bails and feeding pigs is absolutely a huge “fuck you” to his mother who wastes every breath in her body telling him that he’s too delicate for this kind of thing. He’s too soft for farm work she tells him, and he doesn’t know if she really thinks that or if it’s all a part of her desire to keep him under her thumb completely. In the end, he lies to her about it and tells her he’s with Bill. She likes Bill, as much as she likes any of his friends. So he lies and manipulates and ends up spending most of his days the summer between junior and senior years at the Hanlon’s.or, Mike and Eddie have been building up to something all summer.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	like my heart is hitting the ground

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe tree sex was already a tag. Nice. Based on an anonymous prompt from ffa for Mike/Eddie and consensual manhandling. I'm sorry I don't understand how it works and I'm not responding there. I'm also sorry it spiraled out of control and became a fucking character study of way more than 100 words. Unbetaed. 
> 
> **Content Warnings:** Improbable sex positions, sexy one-upmanship, summer lovin' and havin' a blast, sex outside, no penetration, mentions of past homophobic violence, mentions of Sonia Kaspbrak being horrible, mentions of Eddie wanting to suck different peoples' dicks, love and appreciation of fat Ben Hanscom, and Eddie being an absolute shit.

Spending time on the Hanlon family farm is an act of rebellion, even if it doesn’t look like one. For Eddie, mucking stalls and hefting hay bails and feeding pigs is absolutely a huge “fuck you” to his mother who wastes every breath in her body telling him that he’s too delicate for this kind of thing. He’s too soft for farm work she tells him, and he doesn’t know if she really thinks that or if it’s all a part of her desire to keep him under her thumb completely. In the end, he lies to her about it and tells her he’s with Bill. She likes Bill, as much as she likes any of his friends. So he lies and manipulates and ends up spending most of his days the summer between junior and senior years at the Hanlon’s. 

At first, he hadn’t been helpful. Patient, Mike would follow behind him and correct the things he did incorrectly, but only once. After the first time, he would tease Eddie until he got it right. Mike's teasing sent a thrill up Eddie’s spine every time, his voice deep and good-natured. Eddie started making little mistakes just to feel it again, that tingle. What a treat. 

When Eddie got good enough to be left on his own, he would pause to watch Mike with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. He would sweat, red flush to his cheeks that ran down his neck, under the collar of his shirt. He would blame it on the hard work, all that hard grueling work. When he got too hot, from the work ostensibly, or from looking at Mike, Eddie would peel off his shirt and tuck it into his back pocket. It would hang loose and damp, swinging when he walked. Sometimes, Mike would take his off too, and Eddie would be given a different kind of treat; Mike on the front lawn, turning the gardening hose on himself. His chest wet and dripping, Eddie wanting to slide his hands up the slippery wet panes of his solid torso. 

Mike would hold out the hose, sometimes pressing his thumb over the hole and spraying Eddie with cool water, sometimes holding it out for him to drink from. He never handed it to Eddie, only offered it up to him. When Mike sprayed him, he would curse and laugh and holler at him, jumping up and down on the lawn, splattering mud all over their feet and ankles. When Mike held out the hose for Eddie to drink from, he would let his mouth fill and fill with water, swallow it down, let the excess leak out from the sides of his mouth. 

When Eddie did that, when he let the water dribble down his lips, down his chin, down his neck and his chest, Mike’s eyes would go dark and heavy. Eddie felt hot, hotter than he did out in the fields or in the barn, at the top of a tractor, under Mike’s gaze. 

Sometimes, when Mike’s grandfather thought they had done enough for the day before it was too late, before the sun got too low in the sky, he let them go and they would head down to the quarry without the rest of the guys in Mike’s big blue pickup truck. 

Eddie likes those days the best. Today is one of those days. 

They strip down to their skivvies and wade in, cool water refreshing after a long day in the hot, humid sun. Mike gets playful, in the water. He splashes Eddie, who splashes back. They have contests to see who can hold their breath under the surface the longest, who can jump in from the highest height. When Eddie is lucky, like he is today, Mike dives under the water and grabs Eddie by the waist on his way up, tossing him over his shoulder like he weighs nothing, even with all of the muscle he’s earned on the farm.

“Mikey!” He shouts, dripping and laughing and loving that if his mother could see him now, she would have a cow. Or a bird. She would lose it, the way his head hangs, all the blood rushing and crashing between his ears. Mike’s arms wrap around his legs, hands wandering up. His fingers skirt under the hem of Eddie’s underwear, inching up the wet backs of his thighs. 

They’ve both been getting bolder and braver, touching each other in ways that linger hot and heavy in the pit of Eddie’s stomach. It makes his skin sing, a touch he wants, wants to give in return. It’s different with Mike than it is with other people. He doesn’t want to think about his mother, but it is about her. With Mike, he doesn’t feel rushed to prove his affections. He’s being met at every turn, but there’s no one hot on his heels. Eddie isn’t sure he knows what that means, but he has an idea. 

Eddie isn’t stupid, he knows he’s attracted to Mike. He likes how big Mike is, how strong he looks in those tshirts that stick to his back with sweat. Eddie is attracted to Mike, he’d be stupid not to be. It feels innate, like breathing. Mike is hot as all hell and every touch from his long fingers is like being catapulted into the sun. 

To Eddie, this doesn’t feel sudden. This doesn’t feel like an incredible escalation into a new aspect of their ever evolving friendship. This feels like an inevitability. This feels like when they pressed their knees together at vacation bible school, suffering through Baptist sermons for hours before they were finally set free to color outside of the lines in their Jesus themed coloring books. This feels like when Mike took Eddie’s hand after the rock war, when he lifted him into the basket on his bike when Henry Bowers broke his arm. This feels like piggyback rides after school and Mike carrying his backpack for him and Mike lifting the hose for him to drink out of. This moment feels like Mike holding his arms steady when he teaches him things on the farm, fingertips dragging up the skin on the inside of his arm from wrist to elbow. It feels like being goaded into working harder, faster, better. Teased. 

“Hey, Eddie,” Mike says, one hand gripping each leg just under Eddie’s ass, under his wet and sticking boxers. Mike starts to ask, “Do you--” but gets cut off when Eddie flexes his hips and rubs his cock against Mike’s shoulder. They both groan, voices echoing off the rock face surrounding them on three sides. 

It doesn’t feel like every moment of their time together has been leading to this, because so much of their time is spent leading up to other things, to different things. But it would be inaccurate, as far as Eddie is concerned, to ignore that some things have been leading to this. Many things have been leading to this moment, when Eddie breaks and pushes his rapidly hardening cock into Mike’s shoulder while Mike’s big hands cup around his thighs.

Eddie flexes again. 

“Guess that answers that,” Mike says. He laughs and so does Eddie, shaky but elated. Eddie looks down at the expanse of Mike’s back, running into the curve of his ass in his briefs, plastered to his skin. Mike is kneading the fleshy parts of his thighs and Eddie, not to be out done, slides his fingers under the elastic waistband of Mike’s underwear. 

Touching Mike is a revelation. He is surprised by the breathy “Oh,” that spills out of Mike’s throat. It doesn’t sound like him. He runs his hand back up Mike’s spine and whines. 

God, he’s so embarrassed. Mike laughs at him, not unkindly. He sounds just as delighted as Eddie, just as excited. Eddie feels him pull his hands out from under his boxers and fit them against his sides. His fingers are warm and long and grips into the ticklish parts of him hard. Eddie shudders and somehow doesn’t realize what is about to happen. 

Mike flips him into the water in one fluid motion, Eddie’s back hitting the surface and breaking it hard. When he comes up, he shoots through the ripples made by his fall and sputters, flinging water everywhere. He shakes his head like a dog, hair in his eyes. Despite pinching the water out of his nose and slapping the hair off his face, despite being tossed around like a rag doll, he’s still hard. Or maybe. Because of it. 

Eddie, not one to dwell when he could be seeking revenge, splashes water in Mike’s face. While he’s distracted, Eddie launches himself at Mike, arms coming up to lock around his neck. The other boy is laughing and resisting being drawn down into the drink. It’s like Eddie’s pull is nothing to him, he barely bends. Eddie lets out a frustrated grunt and wraps one leg around Mike’s waist, hoping to drag him in that way. Instead, Mike hefts Eddie like one of his hay bails and holds him with one arm under his ass, almost like a toddler. Eddie doesn’t feel like one though. He feels very grown when he slams his other leg tight around Mike’s waist like a vice. 

His cock is trapped between his belly and Mike’s chest, the thin fabric of his boxers between him and skin-on-skin contact. He wants it, he wants Mike to touch him everywhere. 

He wants to touch Mike everywhere, too. There is so much of him to touch. 

Eddie grinds down. It’s weird and hard in the water. He has to work his legs too, to keep pressed tight to Mike’s body, but Eddie is determined. Mike is hard against his ass and drops his forehead against Eddie, in the juncture of his shoulder and his neck. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” Mike whines and Eddie does it again. 

“Mike,” Eddie says. He claws at Mike’s back and feels so small with him, but big too. Like the whole world fits in the space between his ribs. “Mikey.”

“Yeah?” Mike runs the hand not pressing Eddie closer closer closer up his side, catching on a nipple. Eddie hisses and drops his head back. Mike bites at his throat, licks the water from the underside of his chin. His tongue is hot. It burns Eddie’s skin, leaves a trail of sticky wet spit in its wake.

Eddie grabs the back of Mike’s head in both of his hands and yanks it back. Mike makes a nasally strangled noise and Eddie chases it with his mouth, crawling up his body until he can reach Mike’s lips. He tastes like quarry water and sunshine and sweat and Eddie lives for it, can’t get enough of it. He licks into Mike’s mouth, feels the grooves of his teeth and the flesh of his tongue. 

There’s a fist in his hair, which longer than it’s ever been because his mom can’t make him get it cut anymore if he doesn’t want to go. He puts a chair under his door knob at night so she can’t find her way inside with a pair of scissors or restraints to keep him from leaving ever again. 

He hasn’t been the same since the summer when Henry Bowers broke his arm for no reason at all except that he looks gay and acts gay and is definitely very and extremely gay. There was something about the worst thing imaginable happening, the sort of thing his mom told him he would never recover from, surviving it, that makes him see the world through different eyes. Keener ones, more aware. Eddie knows what he wants now, even if he isn’t sure how to get it, and it certainly isn’t living with Sonia Kaspbrak for the rest of her natural life, sorting vitamins in pill caddies while watching daytime television. But he doesn’t want to think about his mom, he wants to think about Mike instead. Eddie wants to think about Mike’s fingers clutching at the hair on head and how good the pull feels against his scalp. Stars burst behind his eyes and adrenaline closes his throat. Bitten off moans that become breathy ah ah ahs he pushes into Mike’s greedy mouth. 

Mike loses his footing and they go crashing together into the water, Eddie falling back with Mike hot on his heels. 

Eddie comes up gasping for air, Mike coughing next to him. He glances at Mike through the waterlogged line of his lashes, hair plastered to his forehead. Mike’s shaking droplets out of his eyes and smiles at Eddie sheepishly. 

“Eddie,” he says. He reaches a hand out, but stops and lets it drop back into the water. It splashes and sends ripples out that lap against their chests. The lake doesn’t seem as large now as it did when they were younger. 

“Eddie,” Mike says again. “Do you— I mean, would you like to— Are you—?” 

Mike seems lost but Eddie can’t wait for him to find the words. Yes he does, yes he would, yes he is. Yes yes yes. 

“Yeah,” he tells Mike, turning to face him. He has his hands on his hips. He doesn’t know how to look sexy, so he doesn’t bother to try. Mike’s broad chest rises and falls twice before he nods and rushes forward. 

Before Eddie can react, Mike grabs him around the waist and flings him over his shoulder again, in the position that started it all. Eddie can feel the solid lines of him, the rock solidity of Mike Hanlon under his body. Eddie wriggles around like he’s trying to get loose but he’s definitely not. He could probably slide out from under Mike’s hands and slither to the ground if he really wanted to. It’s all for show and to make Mike laugh. Most importantly though, he does not want to. 

When Mike laughs, it starts under his ribs and spreads up his chest, his throat, and bursts out of his mouth like a crack of thunder. Eddie thinks about following it with his hands, from where it starts to where it ends. He thinks about collecting the sound in his mouth and swallowing it down. Eddie gets lost in his own thoughts about Mike and his body that he doesn’t notice when Mike drags them out of the water and back to shore. 

Eddie cranes his head up, neck stretched tight. He sees dirt and trees and behind them, the lake. When he relaxes his head back down, he watches Mike’s feet step on pine needles and kick up mud. 

“Ah, Mikey,” Eddie says, poking at the back of his thigh. “Where are we going?” 

“I don’t want to fuck you in the quarry water. I’m pretty sure you’d hate it.” Mike pats his ass, almost sweetly, and Eddie’s face, already filled with blood from being upside down, flushes harder. He manages not to let out the moan that wants to rip from his chest at the contact. 

Instead Eddie says, around a hysterical laugh, “That all you got Mikey? Big, strong, guy lik--” 

Mike cuts Eddie off with a sharp slap on his ass through his wet boxers. The sound of it rings in his ears, reverberating through his skull like the shock wave of it radiating up his body and down his legs. He curls his toes and squeaks, making a sound he’d only ever heard alone in his room at night with his desk chair under his doorknob. 

“Fuck, Mike,” Eddie breaths, ragged and harsh to his own ears. Mike had stopped walking, but hasn’t moved to take Eddie off his shoulder. Eddie is sure he must be heavy by now. His head is so full of blood. 

“Yeah?” Mike rumbles, from somewhere deep in his throat. He sounds amused.

“Do it again,” Eddie says, hopeful and demanding. He cranes his neck again, looking up at the trees and the lake, vibrating at a frequency only heard by dogs. He wants more of whatever the fuck this is. He thinks he might need it. 

Mike rubs at his ass cheek, fingers soothing the skin under his boxers, before spanking him again. His hand is hard, board straight, and unrelenting. Eddie feels himself propelled forward, almost falling off of Mike with its intensity. Fuck shit cock damn. 

“You want more, baby?” Mike asks, like trying on a new pair of gloves. Eddie nods enthusiastically before he realizes Mike can’t see him. 

“Mikey, yeah. Yeah,” Eddie says. “More, give me more.” He wants to sound sexier, but he hasn’t been ‘bad’ or whatever, and doesn’t know what else he would say. He doesn’t watch a lot of porn but that seems like something he _should_ be saying. Instead he keeps chanting, “Yeah,” like he’s deranged. He does add, “Smack me again, Mike!” 

It must have been sexy enough, because Mike groans and strikes him again, wet slap stinging even more this time, compounding. Eddie is so hard, cock jabbing Mike in the shoulder. He can’t feel his face or his toes or anything that isn’t his throbbing ass and his leaking cock. His boxers were soaked already but he’s definitely not helping the situation. 

“You gotta put me down, I’m going to pass out,” he says, voice thick. Eddie can feel his pulse behind his eyes. 

Immediately, Mike slips him off his shoulder, sliding Eddie down the front of his body and not thrown behind him like last time. Mike holds him steady, when his bare feet hit the dirt, hands wrapped around the caps of his shoulders. 

“Whoa,” Mike says. He trails the fingers of his right hand from Eddie’s arm to his neck, then reaches to cup his cheek. “You are so fucking red.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Eddie replies, blinking his eyes. When the black and white flashes stop, head shaking to clear them away, he nuzzles his face into Mike’s hand. He sucks in a fortifying breath and looks up at Mike from under his lashes, like he does on the farm, like he has been when Mike carries his bag after school. His ass hurts like a motherfucker, and he bats his eyelashes sweetly because he fucking loves it. Mike rolls his eyes at him, fully aware of Eddie and his tactics, but smiles and ducks down. Mike kisses him. 

God, Eddie could kiss Mike forever. His big hand on his face, the way he curls himself into Eddie. Eddie is so much smaller than him but he feels like maybe if he cut himself open from dick to neck, Mike would be able to fit himself inside. Eddie wants to be inside of Mike too, get on his knees and crawl inside through his dick. 

He bites Mike’s lip and laughs when Mike bites him back twice as hard. Eddie caresses Mike’s chest, thumbs at his nipples. His skin is hard and sweet under his fingers. Mike drags his other hand, the one not cradling Eddie’s jaw, down Eddie’s back. He cups Eddie’s ass and pulls Eddie closer by it, skin still smarting. 

Eddie moans, pushing himself up on his toes to wrap his arms around Mike’s neck and hangs off of him like a necklace. Mike holds him, bearing his weight. He licks into his mouth, tastes behind Mike’s teeth, drawing full bodied moans from him that send a thrill up Eddie’s spine and makes him frantic. He moves his hips, desperate for friction and finds none. 

“Fuck, Eddie. What the fuck.” Mike pants, tearing away from their kiss and bending even further, curling in even more, to press his hot mouth to Eddie’s throat. Eddie’s feet hit the ground again but he feels completely disoriented. 

“Touch me,” Eddie says, holding the back of his neck. He moans when Mike bites at the delicate skin behind his ear. Digging his fingertips in, Eddie marvels at the noise Mike makes in reply. It sounds like a broken record, scratching. 

Mike pulls back fully, hands still on Eddie’s body but otherwise detached. His eyes are dark and wide, and Eddie gets lost in them, in Mike. Eddie’s been swimming today already, in the water, but now he feels like he’s drowning. He’s not mad about it. 

“Yeah?” Mike asks, voice low and slow and hot. Eddie nods, eyes hooked on Mike’s. “Take off your underwear.” He says this like an order. Eddie’s gut reaction is to roll his eyes and hike them up higher on his hips. Desire punches him in the gut though, knocks him the fuck out and takes his lunch money. 

Eddie pushes away Mike’s hands. He still doesn’t know how to be sexy so he just. Takes off his underwear and stands before Mike Hanlon buck naked, suddenly nervous in a way he weirdly hasn’t been yet. He folds his arms across his stomach, shoulders hunched. He looks down at his feet. 

Mike touches his arms, folding his whole hand around his wrists and pulls them down. “Baby,” he says. Eddie shivers. He looks up and even though it’s been only seconds since he’s seen Mike’s face, being confronted with just how handsome he is, big and masculine with strong, bright features? Eddie is going to wreck him. 

“Pick me up,” he says, borrowing someone else’s confidence and holding his arms out. Mike raises his eyebrows, but puts his hands under Eddie’s armpits and lifts him until his toes drag against the dirt. 

“What the fuck, Mike!” He wriggles, but Mike holds firm. He’s laughing, and it makes Eddie hot. He swings his body and wraps his legs around Mike’s torso, locking them at the ankles. Mike scrambles to move his hands from under Eddie’s arms to around his back. 

“Eddie,” Mike kisses him, quick and hard. “Baby. Are you going to keep climbing me like a tree?” 

Eddie bites Mike’s cheek, under his eye, and makes Mike laugh again. He loves the sound of it. It makes his dick hard. “I like trees,” he says. 

Mike walks forward, Eddie rutting his cock on him shamelessly. He doesn’t know if he’d ever be like this with another man, this wildly and unapologetic ally horny, but something about being here with Mike makes him feel insane, makes him feel frantic and syrupy like molasses at the same time. He latches his mouth to Mike’s neck and sucks at the wet, salty skin there. 

Eddie is relishing in the sound of Mike enjoying his mouth when he feels something hard scrape against his back. He rips his lips from Mike’s neck and twists around. He’s being pressed against a tree. He shimmies his shoulders to feel the bark bite into his skin. Mike holds him upright with one arm around his lower back, one knee up for support. With his other hand, Mike wraps his fingers around Eddie’s cock. 

“F-fuck,” Eddie stutters, legs tightening around Mike’s waist involuntarily. His eyes roll back into their sockets. No one has ever touched him like that before. 

“Look at your cock, Eddie,” Mike breathes, like he’s talking to himself. 

Eddie looks down, worried suddenly that there’s something wrong with his dick. Mike is breathing shallowly, eyes reverent on Eddie’s cock. Eddie blushes and it spreads all the way down his chest like a sunburn. 

“I’m looking,” he tells Mike. And he is, he is looking. His cock is pink and hard and leaking over Mike’s loose fist, poking in and out while Eddie thrusts his hips. His back is getting fucked up by the bark, especially when Mike starts grinding his cock against the curve of Eddie’s ass. There’s still the cotton from Mike’s briefs in the way, but Eddie likes the contrast of the hard bark on his back and the soft cotton on his battered ass. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Mike breathes. Their foreheads are pressed together hard, inhaling and exhaling at the same time, breathing each other’s wet, heavy air. Eddie digs his fingers in and hopes he bruises, hopes he marks up Mikey the way he’s being marked up himself. His back is going to smart like a motherfucker later, but right now it feels like he’s being held up between a rock and a hard place in the best possible way. 

Mike is so fucking hot. He’s so hot. He’s holding Eddie up like he’s nothing. It isn’t the first time Eddie has thought about it today, or even in the last minute, but the thought continues to make his blood sing and his heart pound. He touches Mike’s nipples and laughs when he shudders. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Eddie parrots back, moaning when Mike thumbs at his slit. Mike laughs, shaky, and does it again. “You are, you are, you ah-”

“God, you really want this don’t you? You want this so bad,” Mike says, straining and pushing his cock into the cleft of Eddie’s ass. He thrusts shallowly again and again, rutting against Eddie. 

“I do, I do. I want it bad, Mikey,” Eddie whines. He wants to be embarrassed but he can’t be anymore. He can’t. He’s proud of himself, of how hard Mike is against him. He did that! He isn’t delicate or too small or a baby. He isn’t anything his mother ever said he was, and here’s the proof! Mike’s hard cock and the way he tosses Eddie’s body around. That’s fucking scientific proof. 

“I’ll give it to you, whatever you want,” Mike says, voice is high and heady and it makes Eddie’s brain tune into static radio. He spits on Eddie’s cock and drags it down to the base with his fingers. Eddie is so taken aback by the sudden wetness of it, the white hot unexpectedness of it, that he slams his head back against the trunk of the tree hard enough to see stars. 

When he glances back up at Mike’s face he asks, “Can I suck your cock?” blinking hard. 

Mike looks at him, surprised, and nods wildly. “Yeah, yeah,” he says. “Yeah, can I get you off first?” 

“Um, yeah. Yeah.” Eddie kisses Mike. He kisses him again and again, savoring the feel of him under his lips with his hand on Eddie’s cock. His hand is warm and steady and when Eddie comes, he shakes so hard Mike almost loses his grip. He has to press Eddie harder into the tree, leg coming down and arms coming up.

Eddie clings to his back. The muscles of his stomach, his thighs, his arms, they all tremble and it’s so much to have Mike hold him through it. He holds him up and lets Eddie come in the space between them, covering Mike and his own chest. 

When he can breath again, Eddie taps Mike’s shoulder and points to the ground. He unhooks his ankles from where they’re pressed against Mike’s lower back and moves them to the ground. He’s still a little winded, chest heaving, and Mike is careful when he lowers his body, steadying him when his feet land back in the dirt. He can’t feel them right now anyway, so the support is appreciated. 

Eddie looks at him, eyes a little damp, covered in his own come, and sees Mike’s hard cock in his briefs. It felt huge up against his ass but it looks even more intimidatingly large in his underwear. Eddie touches it through his briefs. He grins when Mike exhales, his breath rattled, and touches him again. 

“I thought you were,” Mike breathes heavily, “Going to suck it?” 

Eddie snorts and says, “Tell me to suck it and I will.” 

“Please, can you suck it? Please suck it, Eddie, I--” Mike moves to touch Eddie’s face but stops halfway and lets his hand fall away, like he did in the quarry. Eddie looks up at him, standing so close he has to tip his head up and up and up to look Mike in the eyes. He grabs Mike’s hand in his own and brings it to his face, cupping his own cheek around Mike’s hand. He shivers at how much bigger Mike’s hand feels under his own. 

“Not like that,” Eddie says, pitching his voice low. He doesn’t really know how to ask for what he wants. He does his best: “ _Tell_ me to suck you off.” 

Mike blinks his beautiful eyes and presses into Eddie’s face harder, fingers squeezing. He tells Eddie, “Suck it.” 

“Suck what?” Eddie smirks, to be bratty. His back hurts, his ass hurts, he can feel his come drying in his pubic hair. 

Mike moves his hand from Eddie’s cheek to the top of his head, where his hair is mostly dry. He applies a light pressure to his scalp, fingers sliding into Eddie’s hair. “Eddie,” He says, “Suck my cock.” 

Eddie’s stomach flips. His stomach flips and his spine turns into jello. He just about falls to his knees in his haste to comply, mouth watering. He pulls Mike’s briefs down, pushing them to the ground by his feet. 

Mike’s legs are so long, so strong looking. Eddie runs his hands up from behind his knees up to just under his ass, gripping hard. Eddie runs his nose up Mike’s cock, smelling the sweat and the lake water. He’s never done this before. He’s wanted to, with Mike on the farm, with Richie sometimes at the arcade, with Ben at school in the locker room. God, he doesn’t want to think about Ben when he has Mike’s amazing cock in his face, but Ben and his thick thighs, soft body, is definitely something nice to think about. He blinks and focuses on the task at hand. 

Determined, Eddie looks at Mike’s cock like a worthy adversary. It’s thick and long and Eddie’s fingers tight around its base don’t all meet his thumb on the other side. He licks his other hand, tongue dragging up his palm and fingers. He shifts on his knees and looks up at Mike when he curls his other hand around his fat head of his cock. 

He blinks, makes his big eyes bigger and smirks when Mike touches both sides of his face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. Mike is so tender, and every time Eddie makes him wild enough to forget that he feels like he’s won. 

Eddie shuffles forward and sticks his tongue out, touching the flat of it to the underside of Mike’s cock. He looks down his nose at it and thinks, well fuck, I’m never going to fit all that in here. He tries anyway. 

He takes in as much as he can without gagging and then hollows his cheeks. Eddie moves his tongue, his fingers fly over what he can’t fit in his mouth, covered in his spit and his drool. Mike is so heavy. Eddie tongues at the slit and loves the taste of him. 

Pulling off and letting a rope of his spit trail from his lips to Mike’s cock, Eddie says, “It’s so fucking big.” 

“What’s so big?” Mike asks, mimicking Eddie's tone from before. Bratty. Eddie rolls his eyes at him but wipes away the spit connecting them together and licks his palm again. 

He jacks Mike’s dick and peers up at him. They make eye contact and Eddie smirks. “Your cock is so big, Mikey. It’s so fat, I can’t fit it in,” he groans, kissing the side of Mike’s cock, under his wet hand. He maintains eye contact and chuckles darkly when Mike’s hips jerk up involuntarily. 

Eddie says, “Your cock is so hot, Mike. You’re so fucking hot.” He wraps his lips back around Mike’s head and tongues the slit again, dipping his hand down to rub at Mike’s balls. 

“Eddie,” Mike warns, restrained. “I’m gunna come.” He touches behind Eddie’s ear softly. 

Eddie pulls off, knowing that he doesn’t really want come in his mouth. He shakes off Mike’s broad hands and jerks his cock with spit slick fingers. He angles his face to catch Mike’s jizz there instead, moving his cock across his cheeks to paint them with it. 

Come drips down Eddie’s face, down the long line of his throat, down his chest. He licks his lips and it doesn’t taste as bad as he worried it might. Maybe next time he’ll let it spill out of his mouth. Maybe he’ll collect it on his tongue and let it drool out of his mouth and into Mike’s. Maybe he’ll swallow it down and show Mike his empty mouth, tongue stuck out. Maybe he’ll say ahhh like he’s at the doctors. Eddie is lost in thought and the sweet sensation of being caked in someone else’s spunk. He comes back down to earth when he hears Mike whine from the back of his throat. 

“What the fuck--” Mike reaches out and doesn’t drop his hands this time. He runs the tips of his fingers through the come on Eddie’s face, reverent. His stomach jumps and his legs shake and Eddie touches the soft skin of his belly. “Eddie.” 

“I know, Mikey,” Eddie says. He hopes he does, anyway. He sits up on his knees and wraps his arms around Mike’s middle, hands sneaking up his back. Mike caresses the back of Eddie’s head with gentle hands. A breeze from the lake rustles the leaves in the trees around them. 

They sit like that, together, until Mike’s breathing steadies and Eddie’s knees start to ache. Mike pushes Eddie back and helps him to his feet. 

“I need to wash this off, it’s fucking disgusting,” Eddie says, wrinkling his nose at the come drying on his skin and the light dusting of hair on his chest. It’s not sexy anymore. He’s fascinated by the line in the sand, the distance between sexy gross and gross gross. Mike laughs, picking some of his come off of Eddie’s face. 

“Race you to the lake?” Mike asks, eyebrows up by his hairline. He wiggles them, cheeky. 

“If you think I’m going back into that filthy lake after you busted up my back on that tree, you have lost your fucking mind.” Eddie balls up his fists and rests them on his naked hips. “The infections alone! Fucking Polio and-- and Giardia swimming around in there--”

“You got a better idea, baby?” Mike interrupts and points to the lake. He says, “It’s this or ride back to your house covered in come.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes, tipping his whole body to the side and then back. The skin over his shoulders fucking smarts, but it makes him shiver. He smirks and digs his heels into the dirt. Eddie takes off towards the lake and calls over his shoulder, “Last one in is a loser!” 

“We’re both Losers!” Mike yells back, already catching up with those long, long legs. 

Eddie doesn’t think about the nature of rebellion when he runs past his boxers and his farm clothes, abandoned on the rocky shore, and crashes feet first into the quarry. He doesn’t think about how this summer proves to him what his broken arm already told him was true. He’s strong, strong enough for farm work and sweat and taking control of his life. He’s brave, brave enough to kiss a boy and fuck that boy and hold his hand in the water while they float on their backs like otters. They haven’t done that last one yet, but they will, for the rest of this day. 

Eddie doesn’t think about how these things tell himself who he is and what he wants. Instead, he thinks about the way Mike’s shoulders are so broad under the sun, the way his smile makes mucking out the barn almost nice, the way his hands in Eddie’s hair feel so good, so much better than anything else. 

They splash in the lake, cleaning off their bellies and their faces and Mike checks Eddie’s back for cuts. It’s beautiful, it’s loud, it’s bright. When Mike drops Eddie off at home, he has him drive up and park in front of the house instead of a street over like he usually does to keep up the ruse that he’s been at Bill’s all day. 

Mike drums his thumbs on the steering wheel and Eddie doesn’t glance at the street or at his own house before he leans over and kisses Mike’s cheek goodbye. He laughs at the startled look on his face when he jumps out of the truck, feet bouncing on the asphalt under his sneakers. 

Eddie waves goodbye from the front porch and waits until Mike waves back before heading inside. 

Tomorrow, they’ll do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to that anon, I appreciate you and your brain. Thank you to the gc with a recent name change and to the server. Thank you also to my roommate who kept walking and standing behind me while I was trying to finish/edit this so it took f o r e v e r.


End file.
